It is desirable to have a “timeout” interval associated with any website which grants access to privileged or secure information. At present these “timeout” intervals” are of a fixed form, generally measured in minutes, which may be configurable across the entire website, or which may be fixed by the website designer. This presents a challenge when dealing with certain types of information and webpages. This challenge is further exacerbated by certain user limitations, such as sight impairment, where impaired individuals would like additional time to view a webpage beyond the timeout interval provided by the site designer.